Death Statistics
This page is meant to record all permanent character deaths which have ever occurred in Einsteinian Roulette, in an effort to show interesting statistics about them. Primarily, it serves to show the relationship between how often inexperienced characters die, compared to how often veterans die. Last updated after the end of mission 23. Statistics Total Dead: Fifty people have died. 17 at Level 0 (34% of total deaths) 19 at Level 1 (38% of total deaths) 5 at Level 2 (10% of total deaths) 3 at Level 3 (6% of total deaths) 0 at Level 4 (0% of total deaths) 3 at Level 5 (6% of total deaths) 1 at Level 6 (2% of total deaths) 0 at Level 7 (0% of total deaths) 1 at Level 8 (2% of total deaths) 1 at Level 9 (2% of total deaths) Total Alive: Eighty-seven experienced operatives are currently alive, although roughly a third of them are in stasis. 11 are at Level 0 (12.6%) 29 are at Level 1 (33%) 18 are at Level 2 (20.7%) 7 are at Level 3 (8%) 3 are at Level 4 (3.4%) 4 are at Level 5 (4.6%) 4 are at Level 6 (4.6%) 3 are at Level 7 (3.4%) 4 are at Level 8 (4.6%) 2 are at Level 9 (2.3%) 1 are at Level 10 (1.1%) 1 are at Level 12 (1.1%) Number of Operatives Who Have Survived a Level, Compared to Deaths at that Level 76 have survived to Level 1, while 17 have died at Level 0. (18.3% die before gaining any levels) 47 have survived to Level 2, while 19 have died at Level 1. (28.8% die before gaining another level) 29 have survived to Level 3, while 5 have died at Level 2. (14.7% die before gaining another level) 22 have survived to Level 4, while 3 have died at Level 3. (12% die before gaining another level) 19 have survived to Level 5, while 0 have died at Level 4. (0% die before gaining another level) 15 have survived to Level 6, while 3 have died at Level 5. (16.7% die before gaining another level) 11 have survived to Level 7, while 1 has died at Level 6. (8.3% die before gaining another level) 8 have survived to Level 8, while 0 have died at Level 7. (0% die before gaining another level) 4 have survived to Level 9, while 1 has died at Level 8. (20% die before gaining another level) 2 have survived to Level 10, while 1 has died at Level 9. (33% die before gaining another level) 1 has survived to Level 11, while 0 have died at Level 10. 1 has survived to Level 12, while 0 have died at Level 11. 0 have survived to Level 13, while 0 have died at Level 12. The average ARM soldier has a roughly 17.8% chance of living from level 0 to level 10. Systemic Flaws Different types of death have not been categorized; Jim, for instance, died due to SeriousConcentrate quitting the game, so technically nobody has died at Level 8. Categorizing types of death would also allow for interesting statistics such as the percentage of characters that die to teamkilling, the percentage which die while on-ship, or the percentage that die after making decisions which were obviously dangerous. Suggested death tags: Stupidity, Murder, Collateral, On-ship, Suicide, M#. Suggested life tags: Deathless, Stasis'd The fact that the anomalous planetoid mission grants two levelups has not been accounted for. The fact that the boarding mission gave half a levelup has also not been accounted for, but most who were present for that were present for the timeskip, which also gave half a levelup but was not included when deciding level. This page could also really use a makeover. List of Dead Operatives This list includes not only permanent deaths, but also characters who were rendered unplayable. For instance, Timmy was possessed by an alien existence and is still alive, somewhere--but he is still included in this list Also, characters who permanently died multiple times, such as Xan and Grate, only have their ''first ''death counted. This may change in the future, although it is unlikely since both characters had a highly unusual propensity for killing themselves. Level 0: Adrian: Died on 1st. Spinal_Taper Nikitian: Died on 1st. Nikitian Nekarios: Died on 1st. PyroDesu Neil: Died on 1st. Miner Leon: Died on 1st. mesor Cloud: Died before 1st. mesor Floki: Died before 1st. Yoink Dorf: Died before 1st. Unholy_Pariah Ciel: Died before 1st. Gentlefish Irling: Died on 1st. DoctorMcTaalik Johnothen: Died on 1st. Execute/Dumbo.exe Yaroslav: Died on 1st. P. Zoltan: Died on 1st. spazyak Eddie: Died on 1st. Nunzillor Timmy: Died on 1st. Baldman Henk: Died before 1st. spazyak Anita: Died before 1st. Twinwolf Level 1: Cog: Died after 1st. Kisame12794 Thrak: Died after 1st. Toaster Mason: Died after 1st. Anailater Hunter: Died after 1st. Hunt Rimma: Died after 1st. P. Charro: Died on 2nd. Yoink Sambo: Died on 2nd. sambojin Michael: Died on 2nd. Corsair Felix: Died on 2nd. Swordsmith04 Jhoseph: Died on 2nd. Corsair Dern: Died on 2nd. Dorsidwarf Marcius: Died on 2nd. WhitiusOpus Magilla: Died on 2nd. darkpaladin109 Cecil: Died on 2nd. Gentlefish Michael2: Died on 2nd. Tryrar Bruce: Died after 1st. anailater Grate: First died on 2nd.GreatWyrmGold Duncan: Died after 1st. NJW2000 Zayne: Died after 1st. Shaporia Level 2: Travis: Died after 2nd. Orb Tek: Died on 3rd. Nunzillor Bartolomew: Died on 3rd. Illgeo Morul: Died on 3rd. Kisame12794 Leo: Died after 2nd. Devastator Level 3: Kai: Died on 4th. Dutrius Ivan: Died after 3rd. Scelly9 Xan: Died on 4th Xantalos Level 4: Level 4 people don't die; They're just Missing In Action. Level 5: Denzel: Died on 6th. Doomblade187 Stacy: Died on 6th. Baldman Thaddeus: Died after 5th.RenegadeLobster Level 6: Elisaz: Died on 7th. TCM Level 7: Nobody dies at Level 7, the lucky bastards. Level 8: Jim: Died on 9th. SeriousConcentrate Level 9: Mesk: Died on 10th. Remalle List of Living Operatives: All operatives except for those who have never been on a mission are included here. Level 0: Lucricia: Level 0 Execute/Dumbo.exe Vladimir: Level 0 P. Anthony: Level 0 RenegadeLobster Auriel: Level 0 HFS Robert: Level 0 SkyMarshal Leonardo: Level 0 McCoder Ramses: Level 0 Excalibur Root: Level 0 Moopli Jackson: Level 0 spazyak Aphra: Level 0 Lupanian Christopher: Level 0 NJW2000 Level 1: Eddie: Level 1 Dorsidwarf Vanesssa: Level 1 Xantalos Ben: Level 1 bcneuf Petra: Level 1 Twinwolf Dester: Level 1 Ozarck Ronald: Level 1 Wolfkit Mason: Level 1 Ehndras Karen: Level 1 Taricus Havel: Level 1 GUNINANRUNIN Roger: Level 1 Draxis Zephyris: Level 1 MutzelRX Vichislav: Level 1 Thearpox Cecil: Level 1 ragnarok97071 STEPHEN HAWKING: Level 1 BFEL Trendon: Level 1 Execute/Dumbo.exe Astra: Level 1 Wolfchild Derya: Level 1 Tsuchigumo550 Sean: Level 1 Gamerlord Jonathan: Level 1 darkpaladin109 Knuser: Level 1 salsacookies Yttra: Level 1 yobbo Daineal: Level 1 Icefire2314 Hobby: Level 1 GUNINANRUNIN Mir: Level 1 lw Billy: Level 1 heroguy111 Iveso: Level 1 Screptum Jesse: Level 1 adwarf Ashley: Level 1 Cinder Alex: Level 1 Shaporia Level 2: Ulrich: Level 2 AoshimaMichio Han: Level 2 Doomblade187 Xael: Level 2 Egan_BW Ian: Level 2 HavingPhun Yancy: Level 2 tryrar Cthunkan/Virrsai: Level 2Baldman Gus: Level 2 DoctorMcTaalik Ryan: Level 2 Gentlefish Saint: Level 2 syvarris Elias: Level 2 AkumaKasai Empyrea: Level 2 Skyrunner Kyle: Level 2 Nicholas1024 Teal: Level 2 Tack Dominika: Level 2 Miner Berach: Level 2 Flame D'usse: Level 2 TCM Kyle: Level 2 kj1225 Judas: Level 2 Persus13 Level 3: Hasala: Level 3 Swordsmith04 Konrad: Level 3 Corsair Jason: Level 3 Beirus Taddok: Level 3 Hapah Anton: Level 3 Sean Charles: Level 3 Empiricist Lerman: Level 3 smurfingtonthethird Level 4: Vincent: Level 4 Kedly Lukas: Level 4 Prosperus Jack: Level 4 Alarith Level 5: Maurice: Level 5 Nikitian Auron: Level 5 Unholy_Pariah Jobasio: Level 5 Yoink Gorat: Level 5 Otu Level 6: Lyra: Level 6 Lenglon Renen: Level 6 Grunhill Simus: Level 6 PyroDesu Bishop: Level 6 Zako Level 7: Pancaek: Level 7 Pancaek Dubley: Level 7 NAV Jack: Level 7 Toth Level 8: Miyamoto: Level 8 Controlled Feyri: Level 8 Tiruin Thomas: Level 8 Spinal_Taper Skylar: Level 8 Kriellya Level 9: Flint: Level 9 Parisbre56 Brother: Level 9 Toaster Level 10: Faith: Level 10 IronyOwl Level 11: Level 11 operatives are like unicorns; They don't exist. Level 12: Milno: Level 12 Caellath Category:Misc